Freedom of the Pikmin
by Ironic Eraser
Summary: It has been too long since the pikmin made the agreement to both pikmin and Red and Blue. Now the avenger Captain Ironic Eraser a red masked pikmin has come to bring freedom to the pikmin and he will put even his life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom of the Pikmin**

**Prologue**

It was imply torture for Captain Ironic Eraser, but to him, torture was bearable. Captain Eraser was a blue male pikmin with a ridiculously unnecessary red mask. Yes, he strangely resembled Spider Man. With the description of blue, he had a large flower stick out of the mask and a blue stem. Captain Eraser was covered in blood although it was camouflaged through his red mask. There was only one light that shined on him and the rest was darkness. _How long until he finally kills me?_ The Captain thought.

From the darkness came another pikmin although the light only reached up to his face. He was rather enormous in a matter. "Not much of a Captain now, are you Eraser?" the red pikmin sneered. Captain Eraser simply ignored. "Do you remember who I am?" the red pikmin asked. "Your fatness is both annoying and nauseating," the Captain replied. "You disgust me with your persistence," the gigantic pikmin spat. "Give me your identity and I'll finally kill you!"

The Captain laughed. "What I've been waiting for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Pronunciation Problem**

An enormously fat red pikmin traced around the room. _What am I going to do with my problem?_ he thought. Alas! What was his problem? Who is this pikmin hiding in mystery and vileness? Let us just call him "The Fatman" for now. Describing this pikmin already tells he is evil. The "room" was cluttered with maps and unnecessary things lying around. Truthfully, the "room" was so cluttered that The Fatman didn't have that much space to trace around. Only a door and a window remained visible.

Suddenly another pikmin stepped into his room. "Your vileness," the pikmin said politely. "Ah! Jerry," Fatman replied, "just the person I wanted to see." The male called Jerry carefully, not damaging any of Fatman's waste, came closer. "I have a pronunciation problem," Fatman said. "I can't pronounce words correctly. I need your advice." "Well," Jerry started, "you could just get an English teacher."

"But how am I going to wreak havoc with horrible English?" Fatman replied quickly. He thought intently. "I know!" he said instantaneously. "I could get an English teacher!" Jerry sighed. "And then," Fatman continued, "when I am fully taught the arts of English I will beat Chancellors Red and Blue and take their position, FOR NO RAISON!" Jerry sighed again. "I think you mean reason, sir," he corrected. Fatman's 1 minute of imagination slowly turned to anger. Obviously he did not like being corrected. "YOU'RE FRIED!" Fatman bellowed. Jerry slowly walked out of the room. He stopped a few steps away. "I think you mean fired, sir," he corrected again.

Meanwhile in a nearby club a blue pikmin in a red mask argued with the club receptionist. "What are you talking about not on the list? My name is right there!" the red masked pikmin shouted. The club receptionist simply gave a bored look. "And, you are?" the receptionist asked. "Who am I? WHO AM I?" the masked pikmin yelled. The receptionist rolled her eyes knowing that this could only lead to an overly long description of the masked pikmin. "I am Captain Ironic Eraser! A freedom fighter, sworn to dispose of the evil Chancellors Red and Blue! I won two academy awards for best background picture and have saved this very Earth, four TIMES! I am the man who created the INTERNET AND VIDEOGAMES!"

The so-called captain gasped for air. Sure to you it wouldn't be such an overly long introduction, but to him 2 minutes of running would be a life time. The receptionist still bore a bored look saying again, "And you are?" That was it, he had blown it. The last Hero club to accept had kicked him out for harassing a receptionist. _ Am I a hero no more?_ Captain Eraser thought. He went back home to his apartment thinking about his pitiful life being wasted. His apartment was painted blue all over, even his toilet was blue. He sat on his bed looking at newspaper articles of himself but they did nothing to cheer him up. Truthfully they were not newspaper articles of him. His friend Red Frenzy had taken pictures of him to remember him by but he had forgotten at Captain Eraser's apartment.

_This world is a rotten mess. We need to stand together._ Why did he want to stop Chancellors Red and Blue? Well let's delve into that matter. A few long years ago aliens in suits had come forth seeking the pikmin's help to explore. The pikmins were like their guide. The pikmin's had signed an agreement saying that Red and Blue will be the leader of the pikmin pack. But things were strange after that. After guiding Red and Blue through the vastness of their world, many pikmin were already dead from guiding them. The pikmins didn't live in freedom anymore either. They lived more in rule than law. Finally Red and Blue had taken all control of the pikmins. After a few years the pikmin's tropical city of grass and flowers became an industrial city. The history of the pikmin was now extinct. There were no clues of the old ages of the pikmin, nor the pain they endured while serving under Red and Blue.

Captain Ironic sat there on his bed thinking intently about the things he was about to do. Then he stood up valiantly with his chest out. "I swear to this world!" he cried. "That there will be freedom to the pikmin! The first thing I need to do is take down Chancellors Red and Blue! Pikmin of the Earth, CAPTAIN IRONIC ERASER HAS SPOKEN!" he thumped his chest. Quickly he grabbed a cape, tied around his neck, stood up straight to his glorious moment of truth and justice as an ominous wind blew his cape. Suddenly there was knock on his door. Swiftly he rushed to the door and opened it. It was his next door neighbor a pink pikmin. He wore a white robe and a frightening green slime on his face. "Can you shuddap? I'm trying to sleep here!" he said roughly. He took out his pillow from behind and whacked our hero across the face. Although Captain Eraser's pain sensors did not pick anything he still reacted as though it hurt. Captain Eraser slammed the door on his neighbor.

He quickly turned around devising his plan to give a message to the world of the pikmin. The Captain laughed maniacally. "Chancellors Red and Blue will rue the day he stole our freedom!" Captain Eraser cried, "THE FREEDOM OF THE PIKMIN!" Captain Eraser stuck his index finger up to the heavens. "Citizens of the city!" he said, "I will strike!"

A few miles from here a yellow pikmin phones the FPPA. "This is the Federal Police Pikmin Association," a voice said, "how may we help you?" The yellow pikmin grinned. "I am here to tell you that a masked man is about to strike the Tower of the Pikmin," he said. "Wait, who is this?" the voice asked. The yellow pikmin grinned again. "You may refer to me as 'E' officers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Destruction of the Tower**

"How can we trust you "E"?" the officers said suspiciously.

"You don't have to officers. You can believe me or not," and just like that the Pikmin hung up.

Captain Ironic Eraser stood on the very top of the Tower of the Pikmin. He gazed upon the night sky, looking above the whole city. "It's quiet," he said. He looked around himself. "I should say, TOO quiet." The Tower of the Pikmin was a 300 floor building. From its weight, five times it has tumbled and been remade. After a series of importing stronger materials from other Pikmin countries, it was finally reinforced with mainly every thing you could use to build a building: wood, bricks, stones, and metal.

Millions of criminals who've tried to do this have failed. They've tried everything from bombs, cartoon bombs, grenades, rockets, suicide plane crash, the works. Although many of those criminals were ordinary Pikmin, on the other hand, Captain Eraser was a super hero. A few minutes later he had finished planting a special bomb inside the building. Just as he makes his exit, he hears a blood curling scream. Captain Eraser then springs into action. _A nearby alley is where they always are,_ thought Captain Eraser.

And right he was. Green law enforcers were out there in the alley, and they were actually harassing on the job! Were they drunk, or were these real orders. It didn't matter anyway because they were beating up the guy. "Hold it right there," Captain Eraser cried heroically. The officers turned around. Their looks weren't dumbfounded as the Captain expected them to be. They were actually serious.

"What are you doing to this innocent bystander?" The Captain asked.

"Orders from the top," an officer replied.

"Any kids up this late should be executed," the second recited.

"Well that's just idiotic," Captain Eraser remarked.

"Hey! No one makes fun of the top like THAT!" the first cried.

"Oh," Captain Eraser said, "should it be more in the lines of: YOU guys are idiotic."

"Alright that's it," the first said roughly. "You're busted!"

Immediately the officers took out their oddly shaped guns. "Hands up!" the second commanded. Captain Eraser looked at the guns and laughed. The guns were shaped as flowers. Truth is, they were flowers, white ones too.

"What are you gonna do? Make me sneeze?" the captain teased. The officers smiled and pressed the trigger hidden beneath their camouflaged hands. Instantly the flower spat out fire and enveloped our hero. After a few minutes, they were done blasting Captain Eraser with a flower, he was gone. The officers checked around them but nobody was there. Then suddenly they heard someone sneeze. Slowly they looked above and there was Captain Eraser aloft a pole. "You're right," he started. "It did make me sneeze." Then without hesitation Captain Eraser grabbed both of the officer's heads and joined them together. The officers then collapsed, knocked unconscious. "E," the Captain muttered.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" a voice behind him asked. It was the kid he saved.

"It would be overly long if I told you," the Captain replied.

"Nah, it's alright. I have time," the kid Pikmin replied.

He was a purple pikmin, and shorter than a usual sized Pikmin, buy hey, he's a kid.

"Are you good with words my dear Pikmin?" Captain Eraser asked.

"I guess," the kid Pikmin said.

The next sections of this story is overly long, so if you wish to read this you may do so, but if you do not I suggest you skip the introduction.

"In the Vastness of the Universe came a blue Pikmin protected in an energy ball. This Pikmin was small and considerably cute, due to the fact it was cuddled tightly into a sky blue blanket. So there it was drifting into space while dozens of comets, having no manners at all, attacking the defenseless sphere but finding it recoiled into each other. While stuck in an energy ball, the Pikmin was bored to his insignificant mind so he decided to educate himself with books randomly found in the energy ball.

"Thus the Pikmin realized the true meaning of his life: to protect the Earth with his dear life. Ergo he had to think of a name. He first started out with "Ironic" but that wasn't enough. Why? Because when you get your ID card they'll need your full name. So he thought until he was passing his 14th galaxy. Then it hit him, literally. He finally landed on Earth and that was when he was twenty-seven years old. And the first thing he saw on Earth was an eraser."

When he finished it was like in the afternoon. Sure it wasn't that long, but this hero said it like 50 minutes a word. The kid Pikmin had already been sleeping. "It is my very good honor to meet you, and you may call me, CAPTAIN IRONIC ERASER!" The emphasis woke the kid Pikmin immediately. "And whom," Captain Eraser asked, "am I speaking with?" The kid Pikmin looked up at Captain Eraser with the sun shining at his face. "I'm Pete," the kid Pikmin replied. "It's a great honor to meet you Pete," the Captain said politely. "Would you like to see an explosion?" Pete stood up and said, "Sure." Captain Eraser smiled. "Then come with me, to the rooftop!"

It was spectacular weather that day. Cars beeping unnecessarily, birds chirping loudly, gunshots at the bank, oh it was paradise this day.

"What you're about to see might be under-aged for a Pikmin your age," Captain Eraser said.

"That's alright," Pete said. "I'm fourteen."

"Ah, the right age," Captain Eraser sighed. "This explosion is PG-13."

He slowly lifted up one hand and started to sway them like a maestro.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked

"Conducting," our hero replied.

Suddenly as if it was true enough (although it wasn't) Pete started hearing music. It sounded very strong, a vibrant masterpiece. Although nobody could here it, it felt to those two Pikmin standing on a rooftop, like a symphony. That short moment of music quickly died away as a massive explosion occurred. They were right in front of the Tower of the Pikmin and it happened. It was a beautiful explosion in Captain Eraser's eyes, and maybe to others who think like Captain Eraser, but in reality, to normal Pikmin, it was chaos. Captain Eraser even laughed, but not in a sense of evil. Pete was shocked and disturbed by the sight of a magnificent explosion that happened. It was possible from the mind of Captain Eraser who still had music in his head while dozens of floors were destroyed.

It is now six times for that Tower to collapse but this time everything was gone. The whole place was demolished from the map. It's like seeing an elephant collapse and then shrivels into nothingness from a bird's side view.

"Are you crazy or something?" Pete bellowed.

"You seem angry Pete," Captain Eraser replied.

"You just killed thousands, no MILLIONS of people in there!" Pete shouted.

"We're just lucky it's a day off for them today. No one died Pete," Captain Eraser said.

Pete then cooled off in relief. "You can go home now," Captain Eraser said.

Then just like that, Captain Eraser walked away. _What kind of psychotic guy is this?_ Pete wondered. But evidently Pete was wrong. Captain Ironic Eraser was never psychotic, (unless you count that time he got drunk on tea). He always remained heroic until that day, when other Pikmin started liking other super heroes, new super heroes.

Meanwhile, in a hotel, E contacted the police right away through phone.

"Do you have my trust officers?"

"We'll get you to the FPPA specialists E" an officer on the phone said.

"Very well, officers," E replied.

E traced his dark room thinking. Then he smiled. _My plan is working perfectly._ Then a voice came through the speaker.

"Hello, this is Agent John Roswell, Mr. E, how are we going to capture this guy?"

"First we have to ignore the explosion of the Tower of the Pikmin," E said.

"But Mr. E," Agent Roswell said but he was interrupted by E.

"Listen, Agent Roswell, we have to make him believe that he won the first round," E explained.

"But for the other moves he plans to make we have to try and stop him, be there before he is."

"The question is Mr. E, will YOU be there?" Agent Roswell asked. Agent Roswell was perfectly good with conversations like this one. He was sure that E was the Pikmin who destroyed the tower.

"Yeah," E said casually. "I will be."

It was like Agent Roswell was hit in the face and hard. He really had him there.

"So Mr. E," he said frustrated at his loss, "what is your next prediction?"

E grinned. "He'll be trying to take down the leaders: Corporal Max Hastings, Governor Jack Reese, and Vice Chancellor Black. He would be at there homes at this minute! We must act accordingly!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**The Revealing of E**

E had specifically told Agent Roswell that the killings would be in order. But it's probably hard to believe for you fellow readers who are reading this. Why would a hero kill innocent lives? Innocent Pikmin? Well, if you're so sure that this super hero is a phony well I say you're wrong. Outside of the Royal Gardens of the City Hall, Agent Roswell waited for E to show up. Then it finally happened, but in disguise. E was a bright yellow Pikmin but, what darkened his image was the fact that he was wearing a fedora hat. The front was placed low to keep his eyes and nose hidden. Only his mouth showed. He had a red tie and was smoking illegally in a non-smoking area.

"E?" Agent Roswell asked. In the city you can never be sure if the person you're talking with is actually the guy.

"Affirmative, Agent Roswell," E replied.

"Now shall we move along until…" but E never got to finish his sentence.

Immediately the City Halls went up in flames and a red bolt of lightning erupted from the City Hall.

"What was that?" Agent Roswell asked shocked.

"The question is not what Agent Roswell," E said, "It's who. And that who is Red Frenzy,"

Suddenly the city was filled with a horrible, maniacal laughter. No, it wasn't our hero Captain Ironic Eraser. Lo, it was someone more horrific, and to give you a hint, extremely OBESE. And there it came landing on the ground, only to form a deep hole digging through families of dirt, destroying valuable artifacts, crushing a random submarine, and almost hitting the outer core.

"AKA," E continued, "the Fatman."

Yes, the hint of red, and the enormous clue. From the distance, Fatman exclaimed, "I'M NOT THAT FAT!" E and Agent Roswell went to the large hole and some civilians who were fazed that a Pikmin a size of billboard sign, made such a deep hole.

"Denying that you aren't that fat Mr. Frenzy won't help you out of that hole you made," E said.

_Great. Now I'm stuck in a hole and humiliated, _Fatman thought to himself._ Why did I eat that chocolate tiramisu before going up to eliminate Corporal Hastings? _

"Well at least we have our Pikmin," Agent Roswell said.

"No. That doesn't explain the Tower of the Pikmin," E explained.

"Then we'll arrest this guy then!" Agent Roswell complained.

"He's already gone," E said.

Agent Roswell's eyes widened. He looked back into the hole and sure enough, it was true. Red Frenzy, or rather, Fatman, has left and gone back into hiding.

"Well, thank you for being the bearer of bad news!" Agent Roswell exclaimed.

Captain Ironic Eraser sat on his bed watching his brand new 1970s television set. OK, so the television set isn't brand new, but hey, it's authentic. _E's going to find me soon. I have to consult with Chancellors Red and Blue, and if they won't give freedom to the Pikmin, I'll have whip up another plan. _A few miles away, a council was in motion. It was set out in the Pikmin deserts. It was pitch black and only four Pikmin leaders were there in a shining light above them. They were all sitting down in a quarter of a semi-circle. There was one seat that remained unseated and on the quarter semi-circle table it had all the names of the Pikmin leaders. The empty seated one said, "Corporal Maxwell Hastings."

"One of us has died," Chancellor Blue said.

"We can't have anymore deaths in this council," Chancellor Red said.

Chancellor Red and Blue were not noticeable, since the dark had enveloped their bodies. Vice Chancellor Black was a strange colored Pikmin for not many Pikmin were black. Not to be racist or anything, it's just I've never seen one in the game. He too remained anonymous. The only visible would have been Governor Jacqueline Reese. Yes, to protect her identity, she was known as Governor Jack Reese. She was never shown on television so it was like she never existed. Jacqueline Reese was a bright orange pikmin with long lashes. Simply to say she was a pretty, beautiful female Pikmin.

"Yes, we must avoid being assassinated by this, Captain Eraser and Red Frenzy," she said.

She tapped the table silently twice. She sat next to Chancellor Red on the left.

"What do you suggest, Vice Chancellor?" Chancellor Blue asked.

"I say we use military force," the Vice Chancellor Black said.

Jacqueline tapped the table once, stopped, and then tapped it twice.

"Are you nervous Governor?" Chancellor Red asked.

The Governor looked up and then cried, "Of course I am, I'M NEXT TO DIE!"

Back at Captain Erasers apartment, he looked at his computer. He scanned the computer screen intently. "Thank you very much Governor," he said. Then suddenly millions of screams were audible even to the deaf. Captain Eraser then knew that it was time to spring into action! He flew out of the window and into the open city.

Apparently a gigantic strawberry was in process of attacking the city. "How random….a giant strawberry," Captain Eraser said. "Well this is lame." Instantaneously the ginormous (a mix of gigantic and enormous) strawberry picked up carrier signals from our hero and whacked him hard into a building. The strawberry obviously wasn't sharing the same humor with Captain Eraser. Our hero then grabs numerous of trees and stacks them together into a large stick. He then flies towards the strawberry and without warning, stabs it in the back. But not too soon is Captain Eraser's glory is gone when the takes out the stick and throws it at him. Our hero using, quick movements, ducks and maneuvers into a safe spot to think. _What do I do? I'm getting my butt kicked by a large rampaging strawberry!_ Then it hit him like a stick soaring towards him. He used quick movements and blocked it again.

Using his ESP (extra sensory perception) he looks through a wide building blocking his view trying to find a weak spot. He finally finds a self-destruct button! _ Who would be stupid enough to put a self destruct button on a strawberry?_ He flew back and swiftly pressed it. Suddenly the strawberry started twitching, shook madly, and then exploded. But instead of just an explosion, Captain Eraser accidentally flooded the city with strawberry blood! Captain Eraser glared in the vastness of the strawberry goo. _Well this figures._

"E, give me another chance!" a man exclaimed. "I have a family!" E simply looked at him. "Sorry," E replied, " but my work must be done."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Hero**

Captain Ironic Eraser looked at the sky from the roof of his apartment. _Someone is killing the council. I need E's expertise. _

"Captain Eraser!" a voice cried. It was Pete

"What's up, Pete?" Captain Eraser asked while turning around to look at him.

"I think I know who's killing off the council!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Captain Eraser asked amazed. "Who?"

"I think it's this Pikmin called E!" Pete said

Captain Eraser frowned. "No it can't be E!" he argued

"But it is Captain! There was a murder last night and they have all DNA from the victim's house and if you might have guessed it all pointed to E!"

_Impossible,_ thought Captain Eraser. _E's never shown his face in his life._

"Consider the fact that there were DNA prints all over the place and gunshot residue left on a red tie at the crime scene. It all points to E!" Pete cried

"We should eliminate him!" Pete said sternly.

Captain Eraser paused. "Well if he is the guy who's been doing this, I agree with you, but what are you good for?"

Pete thought for a moment. _He got me._

"Well," Pete said, "I can be your sidekick!"

Captain Eraser looked at Pete. "What's a sidekick?"

"YOU don't know what a sidekick is?" Pete exclaimed. "Oh, this is unbelievable!"

"Go ahead," Captain Eraser said. "I could use a good definition of a sidekick,"

"A sidekick is the next best thing to a hero!" Pete started. "Sidekicks are meant for comic relief and having ready plot devices when heroes are stuck. Sidekicks share DIVERSIONARY TACTICS with heroes!"

"And who on this very planet would have a sidekick?" Captain Eraser asked.

Pete stared, and said "um…well there's Pikbat and Robin, and um…I guess that's all I know."

"I thought so," Captain Eraser said. "But I guess I'll have to take you."

"YAY! I mean, thank you sir!" Pete saluted.

Half a mile away in Precinct 15, E was brought onto trial. You might think, WHAT ALREADY? But with that evidence, E was put on a death row.

"This court is now adjourned."

E, with officers surrounding him was brought into the court, with a bag cast upon his head. The court was a shiny wooden one, with the jury of Pikmin and the judge. The judge was Vice Chancellor Black. They finally arrived in front of the judge's table

"State your name," Judge Black commanded.

"E, your honor."

"Your real name," Judge Black said.

E sighed. "David Callaway."

"Thank you. Mr. Callaway, you are charged of a 3rd degree of murder."

"That doesn't make sense your honor," E or David replied. "I didn't kill anyone else."

"But you killed Governor Jack Reese, Mr. Callaway," Judge Black sneered.

"And you're next your honor," David said chillingly.

Judge Black glared at him. "Not if I kill you first, Mr. Callaway. Take him to the chair."

"I hereby sentence you to death by the chair!" Judge Black announced to the jury.

He then slammed his mini hammer onto the table.

Many of the jury were frustrated that they were brought to the court for no specific reason at all. E, if you prefer, did not hear anything else after he was sentenced. The officers grabbed him by the flower that stuck out on the top of his bag and strapped him onto the chair. E didn't show any sign of struggle at all. It was like it was another day, lazing at home, except, a mean judge glared at him and he was going to die instead of enjoying his day at home. An officer, who was a blue Pikmin, put the electrical cap on him. He muttered something and went out of the electrical room.

"Hey judge!" the officer called out.

Judge Black turned around.

"If you know what I mean, I'm not into gore and burnt smell of Pikmin flesh."

Judge Black rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.

The officer left the room. The electrifying process was about to begin. They set up everything and counted down from ten. After a few seconds E cried, "WAIT!" The officer counting down stopped. "Last requests maybe," E suggested.

The officer looked at Judge Black. "Alright, alright," he said, "what do you want to say?"

E grinned. "Cap," he simply said.

Judge Black signaled the officer that he could electrocute E. The officer pulled the lever and it happened, there was a flash of darkness and then E was gone. At that moment, Judge Black dropped dead.

"Hey, I hear you escaped. Are you doing alright?" Captain Eraser was talking on his cell phone. "Alright, good to know that you're alive, see ya." Captain Eraser ended the conversation. "Hey Pete, we don't have to go eliminate E," he said. "He's already dead." They were in Captain Eraser's civilian car driving towards a pin-pointed location mapped on his radar. Just in a second, a red Pikmin landed on the front of Captain Eraser's car.

"Eraser!" the red Pikmin shouted.

"Who in the Pikmin in heaven's name are you?" Eraser asked frustrated about his damaged car.

"Refer to me as Dragon Noth!" the red Pikmin commanded.

"Well "Dragon Noth, you're about to get your dirty feet out of my car!" Captain Eraser bellowed. "Pete! Take the wheel!"

And it was Pete's turn to do the driving. Captain Eraser immediately got out of the car and on top of it. "GET YOUR FEET OUT OF MY CAR!" Captain Eraser cried as he punched Dragon Noth onto the top of a truck. Apparently they were of the street and onto the highway. Captain Eraser joined Dragon Noth on top of the truck and a violent scenario took place. As Eraser got on Dragon Noth kicked him on the face. Blood streamed down his face. Eraser flip kicked Dragon Noth and got on the truck.

"Who sent you?" Eraser yelled, but his question was completely ignored. Dragon Noth sent an unexpected fire punch to his stomach. Eraser bent down in pain as Dragon Noth did an uppercut that sent him flying to the back of the truck. Eraser grabbed the end with his dear life. His legs were air bound. The truck was moving too fast. Soon the wind would've blown him off. But quickly he flips back onto the truck and continues with the quarrel. "There's no reason to fight!" Eraser cried.

"My superior sent me," Dragon Noth said.

Then suddenly an image popped into his head. The traitor. _Red Frenzy. Or should I say, Fatman._ Dragon Noth was Jerry, why couldn't he have thought of that earlier? It didn't matter to him now. All that mattered was to eliminate Red Frenzy's hit man. Pete drove nearer to the truck. Then randomly finding a bat he threw that bat upwards and Captain Eraser, successfully catching it.

"Time to kick some BUTT!" he said maniacally.

Dragon Noth's evil grin slowly turned into a face of regret of ever joining up with his boss. Happily, Captain Eraser whacked Dragon Noth on the head repeatedly. With no mask to bear the burden, Dragon Noth endured major pain and finally when Captain Eraser finally got bored, he electrified the bat giving it electrical powers and whacking him out of the truck. Dragon Noth, hitting a car, jumped back on. Captain Eraser, who was about to jump back into his car turned around and sighed

"You have an annoying persistence Jerry!" Captain Eraser said annoyed.

Dragon Noth laughed. "It's not me you're going to be sharing the pain with!" he shouted.

He pressed a button on his utility belt and out came a horrible monster. A humongous shoe.

"Until we meet again Captain!" He saluted and flew away.

Captain Eraser stared at an inevitable doom that he was about to face. The shoe roared, releasing an unbearable shoe smell signaling that the human who used that shoe never washed his feet. The shoe took more steps towards Captain Eraser. Eraser sucked up what was mostly left of his heroicness and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them but not with the regular eyes he had before he closed them. It was a dark red symbolizing evil. He forced an evil grin.

If you read a profile in the Pikmin history it is that when super heroes like these meet up with monsters with horrible body odor, (or in this case shoe odor), you would know that this is the sign of insanity. "Bring it on ya friggin' shoe!" Captain Eraser said chillingly.

The shoe roared again and it began wrapping Captain Eraser with its shoelaces. Captain Eraser savagely bit of the shoelaces and spat them back at the shoe. The shoe, now regretting of ever being a shoe, tried to bite our hero. Its fangs were green and it gleamed in the sun. "So that's how you wanna play eh?" Pressing one of his utility buttons he grabbed a large pair of scissors that came out of his belt and cried "It's SHOE HUNTING SEASON!" The shoe stared with eyes that popped out randomly, at the humongous scissors that were about to strike him. Having no choice at all, a self destruct button hidden inside the very bowels of the shoe was activated. Nothing. Nothing at all but a scissor piercing through the leather coating. The monster was tamed and Captain Eraser retained is residual self.

Suddenly the truck turned around into a bus far in front. _God save me now, _Eraser thought. He closed his eyes and prayed like he would never pray again in his entire life. Then it happened. The trucks collided into each other sending our hero flying towards his doom. Pete jumped out of the car knowing that the truck beside him would also finish him off too. Just then an incoming car was about to hit Pete. Fortunately he was saved randomly by a fast moving jet. The jet raced towards Captain Eraser taking him by his shirt and taking off.

Who was this mysterious jet who saved them, who? Superman?

"Who are you?" Pete asked.

"You can call me David Calloway."

And like that, they flew off into the sun as the trucks flame slowly vanquished from the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Another Hero? Or Heroine?**

"E?" Pete said shocked that he was rescued by a murderer. E, with his jetpack soared through the magnificent blue sky as his mechanical hands attached to his jetpack carried Captain Ironic Eraser and Pete.

"Yeah, I thought you would be surprised," E replied.

"But you murdered Governor Jack Reese!" Pete exclaimed.

E chuckled. "You probably mean Governor JACQUELINE Reese and no I didn't murder her."

Pete was totally lost. "He's a SHE? Anyway, if you didn't murder her, then why does all evidence point to you and gunshot residue on your tie?"

"It was all fake Pete," E explained. "She is still alive. You see, she's one of us. I mean Mr. Eraser and me. We are a secret organization who strongly disagrees with the government we live in. I should've probably said is the world that we live in now, is a totalitarian rule. Those who oppose the government are sentenced death. And our enemy is Chancellor Red and Chancellor Blue. Vice Chancellor Black has been eliminated."

Pete, lost in a pile of words, asked, "But what did they ever do to us?"

"They took away," E said pausing dramatically, "our freedom."

Pete stared for awhile as he finally noticed two things. One, that they were already safe on the rooftop of Captain Eraser's apartment and two, that E was right.

"You may not know this Pete but the only reason why our species is decreasing is not because of natural disasters, diseases, or epidemics. It's actually the enslavement that was put into us back in history. That was the day when many Pikmin died of terrible…shoes…and strawberries…eating them…"

Pete looking terribly shocked at the news that he had heard collapsed on the ground, petrified. Captain Eraser and E looked at each other.

"Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned the strawberries and shoes E," Captain Eraser said.

After that they picked Pete up and took him to Captain Eraser's apartment.

Meanwhile, in an underground base Red Frenzy or either the infamous Fatman plots an evil plan to eliminate the one that stands in his way: Captain Eraser.

"I'll make him pay for interfering with my devious plans!" Fatman vowed sticking his index finger up to the ceiling. Dragon Noth, or Jerry, stepped into the room.

"Sir, my abnormally large, shoe was unable to destroy Captain Eraser," Jerry said.

"Damn!" Fatman cursed. "We'll have to think of a way to KEEL Captain Eraser!"

"I think you mean "kill Captain Eraser," not "keel"" Jerry corrected.

Fatman rolled his eyes and then glared at Jerry.

"Get out of this room!" Fatman spat.

While Pete was recovering and Jerry cursing at Fatman where his boss can't hear him, Agent Roswell trailed the clues that E had left behind. _If I were E, where would I be? _Agent Roswell thought. It was night and he needed clues. In earlier cases, this wouldn't be really difficult for Agent Roswell, but E's left many clues making it seem like the whole thing was staged and he expected it to happen this way. When the FPPA came to investigate the place there was no dead body that lay before them. Although the other FPPA detectives jumped into a conclusion that the body was buried secretly Agent Roswell decided to dig a little further.

Just as Agent Roswell was about to walk past an alley until an ominous voice appeared through the empty sidewalk.

"Hello detective," the voice said. "I've been waiting for you."

Agent Roswell turned and looked at the black chasm that enveloped the alley.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want what you want," the voice said.

"Hey wait a second," Agent Roswell said hearing the familiar phrase from a movie. "Are you Agent Smith from the movie, "The Matrix"?"

The voice sighed as the clueless Agent Roswell gave a quizzical look.

"No, but you could identify me as Alan E Sonbert," the voice replied.

"You want to know where E is, right?" the male sounding Pikmin said.

"Yeah," Agent Roswell replied. "You know him Mr. Sonbert?"

"Yes detective," Sonbert answered. "I know a lot about him."

"Pete, wake up!" Captain Eraser said. Pete opening his eyes examined the room to find that E was gone.

"Where's E, Captain Eraser?" Pete asked surprised.

"He went to fetch Governor Jacqueline Reese," Captain Eraser explained.

"Jacqueline Reese? Oh yeah! I forgot, she's one of us,"

Captain Eraser smiled. Pete found himself on Captain Eraser's bed. He, while petrified, slept while Captain Eraser planned of what to do. There was a knock on the door, all of the sudden. Pete went to answer it. To his surprise, it was a female Pikmin. A pretty one. She was a red rose colored pikmin with long lashes. Although unlike E she had no pointy ears unlike Pete who did. Pete immediately dropped on the floor phased of such a pretty female Pikmin he had just seen.

"Violet!" Captain Eraser said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you dad!" the female Pikmin replied.

Pete suddenly sprung up. "DAD?" he said suddenly confused.

Captain Eraser chuckled. "I'm sorry I've never mentioned my daughter Violet. She's mainly known as "Super Girl", so she's really hard to identify since she's with a mask and all," he explained.

This was obviously too much for Pete. He then again fainted.

"Jeez, this is what happens whenever I show up and there's a guy!" Violet said.

"Well," Captain Eraser said, "what do you think of my male sidekick?"

"Although he's almost like the other boys, I got to admit, he's kind of cute," Violet said. A pink color spread throughout her cheeks. She was blushing.

Captain Eraser laughed. "I guess you've developed liking each other," he said, "and don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thanks dad," Violet said smiling.

"So, what are your powers? I haven't seen them since I became a super hero," Captain Eraser said with amusement.

Violet lifted up his father's bed.

"Hmm…super strength," he said. "Anything else?"

Violet dropped the bed and flew around a little. Afterwards she ran up and down the apartment.

"Actually," Captain Eraser interrupted. "Can you see through things?"

Violet smiled. "Your watch is under your pillow and you haven't taken a bath in a while did you?"

Captain Eraser laughed. "Guess you didn't need to see through that," he said, "you're in!"

Agent Roswell, pointed the direction from Alan E Sonbert, went into a bowling alley and investigated. Meanwhile, E went to get Jacqueline back to the headquarters at Captain Eraser's apartment. He went to an empty warehouse and finally found Jacqueline hiding in the basement.

"Well looks like its back to the headquarters for you Mrs. Reese," E said.

Jacqueline, looking relieved, got up of the chair that she was sitting on and went with E out of the basement. To there shock, there was a fire in the main part of the warehouse. Everything was crumbling into an inevitable nothingness. E handed Jacqueline his car keys.

"Go back to the Captain Eraser's apartment if I don't make it!" E shouted over the roaring sounds of flame.

"No!" Jacqueline shouted back. "I won't leave you!"

"Just go!" E cried.

At that minute, a pile of wood separated E from Jacqueline. From the muffled voice of E, she heard, "Go back to Captain Eraser's apartment! Room 980!" Jacqueline, shedding a tear ran out of the warehouse, dodging falling objects. She quickly got out and drove madly to the headquarters. As she continued to cry she said softly, "E is dead…what will I do? How can I tell them?" Back at the warehouse a maniacal laughter came from an evil Pikmin who is only known as the vile and wretched Fatman.

"Too bad, I couldn't trap both of them," he said still laughing his evil laugh. He had just arrived to the scene. The warehouse was filled with flames but there were no screams, nothing. Only the sound of the flames crackling and what would be E, trapped under a pile of wood and fire. If you think E was burnt into crisp, you would be probably right, because as E slowly feels the pain of fire searing through his flesh he would burn into nothing. But if you know E, he's a brave Pikmin, and cunningly smart. It wouldn't have been plausible for such a Pikmin, so cunning, so smart, even escaping death by the chair, then that wouldn't have been E.

Meanwhile, outside Fatman smoked a cigar as the finale of the flaming warehouse arrived. The warehouse exploded with little bits and pieces flying out. On of the things that flew out was a fedora hat. Fatman smiled evilly.

"Goodbye, E" he said with cruelty in his voice. Has evil final started to begin its wrath on the helpless? Will a new Chancellor arise to the throne? The answer lies only in the greedy, vile, cruel, and evil mind of Fatman and his also described assistant, Jerry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The New Super Hero…Heroine in Town

_Alright I made a mistake…This is actually Chapter 6…the other one was chapter 5…_

"Hey Pete wake up!" a voice said. Pete slowly opening his eyes looked right into the person that woke him up. It was Violet. He squealed in embarrassment having a girl stare right into his eyes. He counted the moment of awkward moments he had had in his lifetime, considering he was only 21. _41 awkward moments…and I'm only 21! _ he thought.

"No comment?" Violet asked. She smiled and said, "alright then."

Pete lay momentarily on the floor. He couldn't remember why he was there, or, how he got there, but he got up anyway. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was a hard knock. Captain Eraser scrambled to the door and opened it. And then a shocking image appeared in front of him. Jacqueline stood at the door with her makeup messed up. She had a scratch on her leg and instead of standing tall and happy, she stood sad and petrified. It was a turn of events.

"Jacqueline!" the Captain exclaimed. "What happened? Where's E?"

Jacqueline looked at Captain Eraser. She threw herself onto him and started crying. Violet and Pete came to the scene curiously. 

"He's dead!" Jacqueline cried.

"Who's dead dad?" Violet asked.

Captain Eraser turned around to look at her daughter. "E," he said slowly.

Pete's eyes opened. _E? Dead? _he thought.

Violet looked down shocked at the news. She remembered that time, when she first met E.

She was only eight years old and E had went over for dinner at the Eraser residence. 

He wore a bright red tie and a hat like usual. He knocked on the door twice. He whistled a happy tune that Violet could almost remember. She had went to answer the door. 

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

E smiled. "I'm your dad's friend. We work together," he explained.

Instantly a younger version of Captain Eraser came. He looked almost the same, but he had smoother skin.

"E!" Captain Eraser cried. "Glad you could come."

E laughed. "I'm glad to be here eating dinner with your wonderful family."

"Hello, E," Violet said politely.

"Hey, why don't you help me test my invention that I made," E said.

"My name's Violet," Violet introduced herself.

"Well, Violet, what I want you to do is to punch me really hard," E explained.

Violet shrugged and punched him lightly. But lightly in her DNA wasn't lightly at all. She sent E flying to the moon. At that moment somehow, E came back down, unscathed. He had no bruise or anything at all.

Violet looking amazed cried, "Cool! How'd you do it?"

E smiled. "It's this tie I'm wearing. Punch anywhere, shoot anywhere, or even burn me, and I won't get a mark, bruise, not even a scratch. What I'm saying is that with his tie, I would be invulnerable to anything."

Violet snapped back into reality and figured it out. _His tie_ she thought. She grinned and laughed. Everybody turned around and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Captain Eraser asked.

"He's not dead," Violet said. "His tie."

Back in the smoking rubble of the warehouse, Fatman left the scene not wanting to be under suspicion. From the burning rubble erupted a yellow hand. Then from that hand came the rest of the body which revealed: E. He was covered in dust and. His pointy ears was set into a down position. He took long gasps of air as the stones and wood had almost consumed and suffocated him. He stood up feeling dizzy and walked out of the burning rubble. While walking out of the scene he picked up his hat and a shadow cast over his face. E lives once more.

"He can't be seen in public," Captain Eraser explained. "Someone should go rescue him."

The other part of the team was informed that E was still alive and was finding a way to get E back safely and unknown.

"I'll get him," Violet said.

As quick as a bullet he swerved around and changed into her costume. She wore a red cape and a blue mask and suit. She then burst out of Captain Eraser's apartment window flying in the speed of light. Using her mind she looks for E. Meanwhile while E was walking, a swarm of FPPA cars and UUPMF (Upper Unit Pikmin Military Force) trucks surrounded him. Agent Roswell stepped out of one of the FPPA cars, took out his flower gun and shouted, "FREEZE!" E looked frantically for an open spot to escape. Then he saw his rescuer.

"Hands UP!" Agent Roswell said.

E smiled deviously as he put a hand up and instantaneously disappeared. The military squad and detectives were baffled. _Where did he go?_ Agent Roswell thought. Meanwhile in the sky was Violet as Super Girl clinging on to E's arm.

"Need a lift?" Super Girl asked.

E laughed. "Thanks a lot Violet," he replied.

Violet smiled and flew away into the glorious sunset. Back in Captain Eraser's apartment they plotted to infiltrate their enemy's base: Fatman's base.

"But where is this base exactly?" E asked Captain Eraser.

"I've been there before," he said, "I'll lead the way, but first we need to steal a file first. It's in the Foundation of Pikmin Orphans."

Pete frowned. "A foundation of Orphans?"

Captain Eraser turned to Pete. "There's more to that," he explained.

They got into a circle interested in what Captain Eraser was about to tell them.

Captain Eraser took a deep breath.

"There is a secret door in the west wing of the orphanage. At the very end there is a dark broken down part of the wing. That's where it ends. The staff enters that part of the wing each night and they do there work from then on. We need a Pikmin to disguise as a member of the staff. Once that Pikmin gets through that part of the wing there is a secret door. When you go in there will be a vending machine which has a number pad. You would need the codes to get inside. And what's inside is another series of protection. There is a secretary on the left side and a vault in front of you. The secretary is your ticket to get into the vault We can't knock her out unless the cameras are off.

There are approximately 64 cameras in that room. We need to disable all 64 of them. Once disabled go to the secretary's computer. Once there we would need a password. I can provide the password. When the password is typed correctly a vault door in front of you will open and there would be the documents. There are no cameras in here except a lockdown system. To disable this we need a hacker to find the correct codes to override the system. The system would be disabled for a few minutes. That would be your chance to get the files. Like the secretary's computer you would need a password. Once you decipher it we have the files. Upload the file into a disc and we're done."

Pete stared at Captain Eraser. "I could see your mouth moving but all I could hear was _blah, blah, blah_."

"What do we need the files for?" E asked.

"These files hold document papers. These document papers are made for the right to vote out Chancellor's Red and Blue. And the reason why we can't just bust in there is because the orphanage is highly secured. Once an unauthorized personal steps in, the files are deleted. We need to get it before Red Frenzy does. So, who's our point man?"****

Violet smiled. "Point woman," she said.

"I'll go too," Pete said looking at Violet.

"I'll be on the communicating. Morse code," Jacqueline said.

"On computers, but I can't hack," E called.

"I'll help E with deciphering codes," Captain Eraser said. "But who'll be the hacker?"

Suddenly the door burst open. A black Pikmin walked in. He was young and had a cap on backwards. He wore a gold watch and a gold necklace. Captain Eraser squinted at the Pikmin that waltzed in to his apartment room.

"And who might you be?" Captain Eraser asked.

The black Pikmin smiled. "The names Tucker. James Tucker. I'll be your hacker."

Instantaneously four other Pikmin walked into the room. There was a dark green girl Pikmin, a navy blue male Pikmin, and two dark red Pikmin.

"These are my fellow hackers, (from the order described) Gina Welms, Laurence Ickle, and the twins: Puff and Maxine. We agree with you. This world is a mess Mr. Eraser. And my crew agreed to help you change that world into freedom."

"Are you good hackers?" Violet asked.

"Good?" Gina said. "No, we're better than that. We're the pros, the best."

Tucker grinned deviously. "So," he said. "What are we hacking?"

E and Captain Eraser looked at each other.

"A government system," they both said.

And like that, they began plotting for their next move.

_Alright, I think this chapter sucks, but please review anyway._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**The Mission: Impossible Scene**

"How can we trust you guys?" Pete asked.

"You don't," Tucker said simply, "it's either a yes to our offer or no."

Captain Eraser looked suspiciously at the hackers. He turned around and thought for the longest time. Then he finally turned back to them and agreed.

"You have laptops right?" Captain Eraser asked.

"Yeah, don't worry we're pros," Tucker said coolly.

It was all set for the night. Tucker was on the bed with his laptop and the other members of his crew were on the floor with theirs. Violet and Pete had successfully past the west wing. They took there time walking down the wing. Violet had already started a silent conversation.

"So," she started, "what are you good at?"

Pete turned around surprised that she was talking to him. "Oh, um…I'm pretty good at…um…badminton," he said nervously.

"Cool," she said smiling. "I am too."

Pete laughed quietly. "Did you watch that new movie _Talladega Nights_?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's funny," they both laughed together.

They finally reached the secret door. Opening it, they checked for cameras and then went to the vending machine. An earpiece in Violet and Pete's ears said, "The code is 8227199." Violet pressed the numbers on the keypad and the vending machine opened. The secretary looked at Violet and Pete.

"Hello," the secretary said, "how are you doing?"

Suddenly the cameras shut down and Pete judo chopped the secretary's weak point on her neck and she passed out. Pete looked at the computer screen and looked for a program. On the bottom of the computer there was a small icon. He squinted and saw it was a protected program. He clicked on it and up came a box that said the user name and password. The user name was already typed in.

From the earpiece, Captain Eraser said, "Password is 009776668HKL."

Pete immediately typed down the password. Instantly the vault door opened.

"Be careful," Tucker said through Pete and Violet's earpiece. "Its pressure sensitive, once you step on the floor, the lockdown system would go off and we will lose the documents."

Violet winked at Pete and flew quietly to the computer. She took a disk out of her pocket and put it in the disk drive. She then turned the computer. Immediately a box opened in the computer screen saying the user name and password. The user name was not filled this time. She began to sweat.

"Don't worry," E said through the earpiece. "The user name is Nelson Bert, and the password is IFGG556788K."

She typed it in quickly and another box came out saying in three boxes: Papers for Legal Smoking, Papers for Legal reading of a Dictionary, and Agreement Sheet to undo votes for Current Chancellors. She hit the Agreement Sheet box and started loading the document. 88. _Almost there,_ she thought. She was sweating and hoping that the file would finish loading and the mission would be accomplished.

"Thirty seconds left Violet," Tucker said through the earpiece.

Suddenly from the ceiling another intruder crashed in which activated the lockdown system. The intruder kicked Violet in the face but with her super strength she didn't show any sign of pain. She then blasted the intruder with laser vision but the intruder retaliated with a lava shield. Thinking desperately she tried escape, but as part of the lockdown system the ceiling was then transformed into a ceiling of razors. She tried to get through them but it seemed that her powers didn't have effect to the razors. Having his chance the intruder kicked Violet down on to the ground as the ceiling of death came rushing down on her. She let out a scream as an inevitable doom awaited her in a few seconds.

Back in the apartment, Tucker stared at the screen as the camera hidden in her contact lenses suddenly turned blank.

"What the hell?" he said but as he finished his sentence, he felt a sharp pain come at his head. He was knocked out along with Captain Eraser and E.

A few moments later Captain Eraser looked up grimly at the sight of eternal darkness. A shadow crept in front of him and smacked him in the face.

"Gina?" Captain Eraser asked the shadow.

"Gina my ex-girlfriend? Long time no slap!"

"No you confounded idiot!" the shadow said roughly.

"I am RED FRENZY! THE NEXT RULER OF THIS WORLD!" he cried.

"Your exuberance is both joyous and nauseating Red," Captain Eraser taunted.

Red Frenzy it was indeed. He slapped Captain Eraser again across the face.

"What kind of sissy slaps anyone?" Captain Eraser said chuckling.

"I wouldn't he laughing now since your daughter Violet is dead," Red Frenzy (or supposedly Fatman) said.

Captain Eraser's eyes widened. The flower on top of his head started to rustle. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe it. His own daughter, Violet, dead? But the sound of Fatman's voice didn't have a hint of deceit.

"YOU BASTARD!" he cried as tears streamed through his face.

Fatman simply laughed at him.

"When I get out of this…when I'm free…" Captain Eraser threatened.

"What're you gonna do?" Fatman said tauntingly. "Kiss my foot? You can't get out. Not while I have you cuffed to your weakness Plutonium!"

Unfortunately it was awfully true. If Captain Eraser had been cuffed with ordinary cuffs he would have gotten out easily.

"You can just stay there and wallow in you wretched filth," he said in a disgusted tone. He had left the room.

A few weeks later a lot more shadows came and started torturing him. He just wanted things to stop, for him to die, but things continued on and his body wouldn't give up…just yet.

It seemed like a year had passed for our daring hero but in fact, it had only been 6 weeks. It was simply torture for Captain Ironic Eraser, but to him, torture was bearable. Captain Eraser was immensely covered with blood although it camouflaged through his red mask. _How long until he finally kills me? _The Captain thought. It had finally come to the present time when our daring hero is currently in the evil hands of Red Frenzy. The past had gone by. The present now took place as Fatman looked at Captain Eraser without mercy at all.

"Give me your identity!" Fatman persisted on shouting.

Finally in the first time of countless weeks Captain Eraser smiled. With a smile he laughed and laughed which baffled Fatman.

As Fatman was about to ask what was wrong Captain Eraser had vanished into thin air. Literally. One thing that did not affect Captain Eraser's powers was teleportation. He teleported into E's current location. Whilst planning with him he vanished again along with E and found Tucker.

"Help! I had nothing to do with this!" he cried.

"How can we trust you?" E asked.

"HELLO! I'M IN A CELL, BEING TORTURED COUNTLESSLY BY THAT FAT RED GUY'S HENCHMEN!" he cried.

"Not very polite are we?" Captain Eraser said grinning.

They walked away and then turned around.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Captain Eraser said and so he got Tucker out.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at Red Frenzy's secret base," Captain Eraser said observing the place.

He then caught attention of a television on the wall. It had a missile from a bottom view with fire bursting out of its back.

"We've got to disable it!" Captain Eraser said.

"Why?" E asked, "it's not like there's going to be a sequel after THIS."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Captain Eraser said.

Then without any delay they ran quickly to the missile launch base. As they got there, they saw dozens of soldiers around the missile preparing for it to launch.

"This sounds like a Metal Gear Solid level time!" Tucker said.

But just as they were about to use stealth from their menu an alarm sounded off and with home theatre system sound, the Metal Gear Solid theme soundtrack came along. The soldiers were immediately alarmed and took out their flowers. They started spewing fire everywhere as the three ducked for cover. Tucker grabbed his belt and used it as a chain whip. Captain Eraser in the open started throwing punched at the soldiers. E grabbed a random jet pack and lifted into the sky. While laughing maniacally (like being hyperactive on tea) he started shooting mini missiles at the soldiers. After a graphically violent brawl, they went to the control system and set it to blow itself. As they thought it was over a giant machine opened from the gate. It was Fatman's faithful servant, Jerry.

"Let's see you match the power of this machine to three helpless little," but Jerry never got to finish his sentence.

An attractively orange Pikmin threw a purse at the machine and it spontaneously combusted. Out of the smoke came Jacqueline. Although it would not make sense at all because she should have been captured too she simply said, "Prada bag."

Although you wouldn't probably know what a Prada bag is it is technically a purse, but this one had a time bomb hidden inside. As things started to get better, Fatman jumped out of no where at shot Captain Eraser and E with a magnum. Both bullets were filled with Plutonium. E collapsed instantly and saying only these words: I love you, he died. Jacqueline knelt down beside him and filled with tears. She laid her head on top of E's dead body and continued to cry.

"Now that you both are dead, Captain Eraser momentarily, I'll get out of here, safe in a helicopter," Fatman said evilly.

He aimed his magnum at Jacqueline and shot her. The bullet punctured her head and she lay silently next to E. Captain Eraser breathed weakly knowing that he would die soon. He was wounded on the leg and blood came profusely. Then he laughed for his last time. Suddenly a red figure punched Fatman through his five weak points. The figure then pushed him and then Fatman, was no longer living. Tucker who was hiding from the battle came out shocked. Violet was the amazing red figure. Pete accompanied her and looked down surprised at the bodies that lay before them. Violet gave out a sob and kneeled next to her dad.

"Daddy," she said tearfully.

"Violet," he answered weakly.

He smiled and said, "You're the super hero now Violet,"

She smiled still with tears running down her cheeks.

"Or should I say, super heroine," he corrected himself.

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry Violet but the Plutonium will soon affect my brain and I'll die. You'll have to bring up my role. You've got to make the world right again with Pete and Tucker."

Violet sobbed again and said, "I love you dad."

But no word came from Captain Eraser. As he said, the Plutonium would affect his brain and drain him of his life. He lay there eyes wide open with blood streaming down his cheek. Violet embraced his father crying. She had now lost her father.

"Yo, I don't mean to interrupt but we need to get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" Tucker cried. "THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

Leaving the bodies of both hero and villain Violet grabbed Tucker and Pete and flew out. In a few seconds the base exploded violently with the bodies of our heroes laying there.

_As Violet sat there on the rooftop she remembered the face of her dad. Pete had joined with Violet and stared at the sky looking at the magnificence of the sunset. _

"_I'm sorry about your dad," Pete said to Violet. "But I swear I'll do anything to avenge his death." _

_Earlier back at the orphanage, when the razors had fell down on Violet, before the razors could do anything to her, Pete leapt and saved her. Unfortunately the disk broke, along with the agreement sheet. Back at the rooftop, Violet looked at Pete and smiled. She hugged him and said, "You're one weird dude."_

_Night and day, we work for Red and Blue._

_Working makes us sick and gives us the flu_

_But as long as we're Pikmin_

_As long as we stand to our rights_

_As long as we are united_

_We will have the freedom_

_Freedom to the Pikmin!_

**The End**

**Ironic EraserCaptain Ironic Eraser**

**Max (Movie Brains) Pete**

**Lorenzo Black Tucker**

**(supposedly Tom Hanks) E**

**Violet HERSELF**

**Mary Charlton Jacqueline**

**Dante1 Red Frenzy/Fatman**

**Slapping Carl Jerry/Dragon Noth**

**Special Thanks to**

**V for Vendetta**

**and **

**Death Note**

**and **

**to reviewers**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE END!**


End file.
